User talk:Dark Morphon
Archive 1 Morph is back! I saw the epic failure going round on this wiki, so I came back to destroy it! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 04:38, 9 March 2008 (EDT) MY vote Hi,decided not to change my vote as the ward still only has a 45 % uptime. I didnt even vote it that low :-). BTW gg on voting on youre own build :p.lilondra 13:15, 12 March 2008 (EDT) I might higher the build if you go dual ward and make the other antimelee optional (so use more general utility skills). Im sry but i dont like it atm. I do likethe effect of wards but i think that a good team is trying to move. grtz lilondra 13:15, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :KK, i'll make the ward against melee optional and against foes standard, that's what you want right? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 13:17, 12 March 2008 (EDT) No foes + melee in standard ;),anyway im dutch 2 checj my talk :p.lilondra 13:25, 12 March 2008 (EDT) Check Divine domination (team/gvg/ha build and give me some tips).lilondra 14:09, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :HA/GvG isn't my are of expertise, sorry! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 14:11, 12 March 2008 (EDT) Je 1 man guild Sorry, Ik zit nu in een vette guild. Ik kan je wel helpen met organiseren van een goede guild enzo. Dat vind ik wel leuk ;). Trouwens, als ik op je talkpage kom, ontspoort de hele wikipagina, weetjewel icoontjes klein enzo. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 14:30, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :Als ik mag wil ik dan wel bij die guild van jou :). [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 03:32, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::Wtfs? Lol u guys fail. 25px*Jebus* Is 16:37, 25 April 2008 (EDT) wtb archive. Frans 05:00, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :Lol hao to do it? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 05:01, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :: Go to www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Morphon/Archive_1, and CTRL + x ---> CTRL+ V everything from here to there. Put a link over here, like this: Archive 1. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 10:26, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::Erm, we zijn alledrie nederlands hoor. Frans 11:38, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::This ok? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:35, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::: Ongeveer wel. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 03:31, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Don't talk local languages in public stuff, the dutch club isn't much of a problem but the rest is. Wiki's are for community's ;/ . —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:24, 24 March 2008 (EDT) Zik Zak tjoc vhoav ahwheka!? Talk english or burn in hell for an eternity plus three! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:42, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :Luvz u2. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 10:46, 25 March 2008 (EDT) ::Feel teh wub! :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:48, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :::lrn2English plox. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 10:55, 25 March 2008 (EDT) ::::No u. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 11:53, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Engels wat is dat. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:59, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::KETCHUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:01, 8 April 2008 (EDT) build:N/R Distracting Curses Tried to make it a bit less joke-like, cleaned up the bar a bit and such. Care to revote, or suggest stuff if it still sucks? No hard feelings if you leave it be. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:25, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :I'll take a look. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:36, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Build:A/D Unseen Aura Concerning your vote: The combo is pretty efficient, its a powerful build. Your reason is not enough to support a 0-0-0. Dumb Was This Username 08:23, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :agreed. 25px*Jebus* Is 08:53, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::It's called, lack of focus. Yes it's a strong combo, but it's inferior to the great one because that one removes enchantments instead of, what, blinding monks? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:01, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Team - Condition Shutdown You said the necro should have a cover hex but theres nothing to cover o_o -Jax010 11:51, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :Give me a working link please? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 03:53, 1 May 2008 (EDT) I don't know how..You could just search the name. I'll try to find out.-Jax010 22:50, 1 May 2008 (EDT) Ok heres a shot in the blue. Condition Shutdown -Jax010 22:51, 1 May 2008 (EDT) Woohoo!-Jax010 22:51, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :Alrite let's see. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 03:21, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Cover Hex for Faintheartedness. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 03:22, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Hmmm. Which skill would be replaced for it?Jax010 11:27, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :With so many cheap skills I don't really think you need SoLS right? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 03:49, 4 May 2008 (EDT) Good point. I switched it for Parasitic Bond ;).-Jax010 11:25, 4 May 2008 (EDT) El oh el SF sins are gud? --20pxGuildof 09:03, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :Better than that at the very least. Also, in PvE they are pretty gud. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:03, 10 May 2008 (EDT) --20pxGuildof 09:08, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :I hope it's A/E. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:12, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::Hells yeah. Assassins are only good as nukers! --20pxGuildof 09:16, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::Yeh! Ninja Nukor of Doom! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:19, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Lolwut... [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:36, 10 May 2008 (EDT) atrophy < WoD. no shit? non-elite < elite go figure.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 13:47, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :Duh, but Atrophy is rly bad. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 07:39, 24 May 2008 (EDT) Cya Any1 coming here, read user page. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 11:25, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :BYE! Are you gonna go play Chess now? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:35, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::Cu! :D --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:36, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :There's a couple things in your statement that're kinda wrong but bye anyway. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:37, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::Wut is? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 11:37, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::The queen is IMBA =P [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:38{GMT}2-06-MMVIII ::::Well, you have only one (like an elite skill on your bar) so not rly lolz. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 11:39, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::First, where you say you don't have to unlock anything at all in Chess. While that's strictly true, memorizing openings is almost the same thing. You don't have to do it, but it makes the game easier if you do. Also, Chess is usually unbalanced in the opening; if it weren't then Black wouldn't have to fight for initiative and center control in the opening phase. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:54, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Memorizing openings isn't needed if you use logic, but you're right, it makes it easier. Being black is only a minor disadvantage imo, not big enough to make it imba. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 11:57, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Also, that's more about skill than some of those things on GW. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:00, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Oh, chess? Yeah good choice, never played chess seriously myself but it is a very good game, good choice. :) --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 12:02, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Well of COURSE it is, won't play it otherwise. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:03, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::It's subjective, but playing the best you can and waiting for your opponent to make a mistake (even a minor one) is an imbalance. Maybe not "Imba"-level imbalanced, but meh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 12:04, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::True, if you'd have two players that are both infinitely good black'd lose. But fortunate enough this doesn't excist, making the game very balanced. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:06, 2 June 2008 (EDT) If you look closely "For some reason I think they are all trolling him in this case. Why is everyone staying on his talk page anyway? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 07:17, 28 September 2008 (EDT)" you would have seen that no one has trolled his page in the last couple of days, commenting on it will just make it start again tbh --Frosty 07:20, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :Perhaps, perhaps not. At any rate, they were the ones trolling in this case, not him. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 07:34, 28 September 2008 (EDT) Hé. Waarom is de Dutch Club zo dood als we zoveel leden hebben. QQ 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 03:47, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :Was meer als een geintje bedoelt toen ik het maakte ^_^. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 14:38, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::Dutch Club is deaud? QQ [[User:Aardappelsalade|Aardappelsalade|'I liek babies']] 20:08, 8 november 2008 (EDT)